Sentimientos de una niña
by Kipi Leonhart
Summary: Shelke no tenía interés en ser amiga de Yuffie. Las dos no podían estar más de dos minutos juntas sin pelear. Y ninguna tenía reparos en decir que odiaba a la otra. Pero cuando Cloud le había pedido, haciendo uso de una ligera y mágica sonrisa que al menos lo intentara, ella quedó desarmada para negarse. Haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Incluso, tener que soportarla. A/U
1. Prólogo parte I

**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**Notas de la autora: **Estás líneas son para ofrecer una disculpa por el prólogo kilométrico, que además está dividido en tres partes. Dos ya publicadas, y una más en caminó, que descenlaza en el motivo que da el summary para dar comienzo a la historia. La petición de Cloud a Shelke para que intente ser amiga de Yuffie. Pero es que en verdad, me ha sido imposible hacerlo mucho más corto. Simplemente me enrollo más de la cuenta al escribir. Aún así, espero que le guste y pasen un rato agradable leyendo esto, que yo si me lo paso bien escribiendo. Me funciona como una especie de terapia

También aclaro que me he tomado libertades creativas en cuanto a algunos personajes, y pido perdón si alguno les parece muy Ooc, y también por las faltas de ortografía y cosas por el estilo. Tengan en mente que no soy una escritora muy buena, y que a veces peco de plasmar demasiado la propia visión que yo tengo del mundo.

**Sentimientos de una niña.**

**Prólogo** **parte I.**

«Es normal que te sientas atraída por alguien como Cloud, Shelke. A las chicas de tu edad siempre les atraen los hombres apuestos. Y Cloud es bastante apuesto, ¿verdad?».

El tono de complicidad que Tifa había usado para decirme aquellas palabras, me había molestado demasiado. Había sonado de manera muy maternal para mi gusto. Tifa no era mi madre, pero a menudo se comportaba conmigo como si en verdad lo fuera. Y eso no me terminaba de hacer mucha gracia que digamos. Todo el tiempo me trataba como si tuviera cuatro años.

Sin embargo, tenía que darle toda la razón a sus palabras. En toda mi vida siendo no había conocido jamás a un hombre más apuesto que Cloud Strife (antes, supongo, no los notaba. Era demasiado niña). Sus ojos increíblemente azules, sus cabellos dorados como finas hebras hechas de oro, y su actitud por demás enigmática, me habían cautivado desde el primer contacto. Pero no era sólo el hecho de que fuera apuesto lo que me atraía de él, como Tifa había dicho. No, claro que no. No soy esa clase de niña tonta que se descanta por ver un cara masculina atractiva enfrente nada más.

Cloud había logrado deslumbrarme con simples detalles desde que había tenido la suerte de conocerlo, apenas unos cuantos meses atrás. Cosas insignificantes para otros, tal vez, pero que para mí lo eran todo. Estar frente a él me bastaba para darme cuenta que para sus ojos celestes yo no era alguien invisible. Siempre, siempre podía mirarme con ese fascinante azul que tanto me gustaba. Él me notaba. Siempre lo hacía. Sabía que yo estaba ahí. Y eso para mí tenía más valor que todas las montañas de guiles del planeta. Para el resto del mundo, incluida mi hermana Shalua, yo, Shelke Rui era una cero a la izquierda. Una sombra difusa arrinconada en un feo lugar olvidado cubierto de polvo. Una chica patética que no encajaba en ningún sitio. Pero para Cloud..., para Cloud no. Para los ojos de Cloud, yo era visible. Él podía verme en todo momento. Además, mi opinión le importaba. Y siempre la escuchaba, atento.

Ahora, no podría recordar ningúna ocasión en que no se hubiese portado amable conmigo, a diferencia del resto del mundo. Tifa no contaba, por su puesto. Él siempre era muy lindo. En las tardes, cuando regresaba de hacer las entregas, Cloud siempre me obsequiaba un caramelo con sabor a fresa que compraba en alguna tienda de camino a casa. No pasaba un solo día en que no lo hiciera. Poco me interesaba que a todos los demás niños que vivían en el bar con nosotros les diera uno igual. O que el de Yuffie algunos dias se transformara en un barra de chocolate de mayor precio y tamaño. Mi mente se dejaba ilusionar con la idea de que los compraba sólo para mí, especialmente para mí, y que la amabilidad le obligaba a no excluir a los demás, aunque supiera tan bien como todos que no era así.

Cloud era maravilloso, simplemente. Todo en él lo era. Yo vivía convencida de ello a diario.

Pero esa misma mañana, mientras tomábamos todos el desayuno a la misma hora en que acostumbrabamos, las mariposas dentro de mi estómago, que siempre se volvían locas revoloteando por todas partes cuando yo podía ver a Cloud aparecer, desde que bajaba por las escaleras con los últimos rastros de sueño en su cara, hasta que todos teníamos que dirigirnos a nuestras distintas actividades, tuvieron que detener su vuelo en un sólo segundo, influenciadas por otro sentimiento cada vez más habitual en mí: el enojo. Una gran furia que me surgía desde el interior, que debía intentar contener dentro de mí por todos los medios que me fueran posibles, según un reciente consejo dado por Tifa.

El motivo de mi evidente molestia era simple, aunque nada justificable si alguien se atrevía a preguntarle aquello a la morena. Y es que Cloud completamente ignorante de lo que sus acciones por demas inocentes y cotidianas despertaban en mí, había dejado por delante de Yuffie un gran y suculento plato lleno con hermosos hotcakes, adornados todos de manera magnífica con ingredientes encima igual de sabrosos, hechos para ella por sus propias manos como siempre (Él era muy bueno en la cocina, podía defenderse bastante bien. Nada tenía que envidiarle a Tifa y su famoso sazón).

Cualquiera me diría que enojarme por aquello era estúpido. Cualquiera menos Tifa, claro. Ella usaba otras palabras más suaves para hacerme entender que no debía molestarme. Que se trataba de una niñeria, por ejemplo. Que sólo eran celos ridículos que despertaban en una muchachita enojada que veía que no recibía toda la atención para sí misma. O algo así había logrado entender. Pero tal vez, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera la misma Tifa, conocieran a la verdadera Yuffie para darse cuenta de que no era merecedora de aquella atención tan esmerada que siempre recibía de parte de él. Y que por eso yo lo consideraba injusto.

Yuffie era la típica niña horrible y repelente que no se entendía como acababa siendo el ojito derecho de sus padres. Siempre llevándose toda el afecto de ellos y no dejándo migajas a sus demás hermanos para que pudieran recoger. La misma que acababa siempre siendo consentida aunque no hiciera mérito alguno.

Cloud no era su padre, por supuesto. No podría serlo. Yuffie, al igual que yo, ya tenía casi dieciseis, y Cloud no rondaba por los veinticuatro. Y yo... bueno, yo no era su hermana, tampoco, ni mucho menos. Cloud había terminado siendo una especie de tutor para ella. Una figura de autoridad paternal, eso sí, si alguien quiere llamarlo de alguna manera. Él era el único que se interesaba de verdad por ella, además. El que había tenido que hacerse cargo de su cuidado cuando no era más que una pequeña, según lo poco que había logrado entender de manera clandestina de una conversación que había escuchado a escondidas entre Cloud y Zack un día, cuando lo dos discutían a causa de alguna tontería que a ésta se le había ocurrido hacer. Cosa que era muy habitual entre los dos. Los dos hombres siempre acababan discutiendo por su causa.

—¡Panquecas! —gritó ella demasiado entusiasmada, dando un par de aplausos estruendosos que llenaron todo el lugar, y eso terminó de molestarme todavía un poco más—. ¡Mis favoritas!

Era tan escandalosa. Siempre estaba gritando por todo, haciendo alarde de todo cuanto le pasaba. Y a mí me molestaba tener que escucharla.

—¡¿Eh?! —escuché que lanzaba un chillido molesto un instante después.

Levanté la vista de el triste y nada vistoso plato en que consistía mi desayuno de huevos revueltos con jamón, preparados siempre con apuro por las manos de una atariada Tifa, a donde la había dirigido con envidia en cuanto la odiosa de Yuffie recibía el suyo pretencioso inmerecidamente, para verla de nueva cuenta.

—¿Y qué forma se supone que tienen? —preguntó a Cloud con un deje de desapruebo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en la mesa—. ¿Dónde están las caras de moguris o de chocobos? —Su cara no tenía nada más que desilusión en esos momentos.

¿Se había decepcionado la "princesa" de que su comida se viera un poco más normal por primera vez en la vida? Yo sabía que sí. Y me dió un gusto enorme. Cloud siempre le preparaba los hotcakes más deliciosos del mundo (Yo los había probado más de una vez. Claro, nunca los había preparado para mí especialmente), siempre con formas de distintas criaturas, que terminan viéndose muy lindas y elaboradas, como si ella aún fuera pequeña y necesitara de un incentivo visual para llevarse la comida a la boca. Y yo me molestaba igual cada mañana por ello cuando los veía (no es que los preparara a diario, hay que aclarar. Pero sí era bastante regular. A Yuffie le fascinaba desayunar hot cakes). Yuffie no podía comerse un simple plato de cereal sin que Cloud no tuviera que hacérselo «especial» a la vista. Pero al parecer Cloud hoy no tenía tanto tiempo de sobra para perder y consentirle todas sus boberías como siempre hacía. Había recibido muy temprano una llamada para hacer una entrega urgente, y tendría que salir antes de casa para ello.

Que el cielo le diera un buen premio desde arriba a quien quiera que haya sido el causante de aquello, pensé divertida sin poder evitarlo.

—Hoy sólo hay con forma de paquecas, Yuffie —le contestó Cloud con un matiz más bien seco, solo tomándose un segundo de tiempo para darle dos palamaditas sobre el hombro izquierdo con la mano que le había quedado libre al darle a ella el plato de comida; en la otra llevaba otro igual para Denzel, tal vez para consolarla de algún modo por no poder darle gusto como siempre.

Y la sonrisa con malicia y burla que se habia formado en mí cara despareció de ella igual de rápido como había venido a mí, mientras la mano de Cloud se apartababa. También eso me molestaba muchísimo. Cloud siempre estaba tocándola.

Cloud había sonado muy tajante, cortante. Obvio esperaba que Yuffie lo aceptara y ya, sin poner ninguna otra objeción. Y asi fue. Cloud siempre hablaba con demasiada autoridad con todo el mundo, aunque no los conociera de nada. La gente siempre le respetaba por eso. Él imponía demasiado. Pero yo me había hecho experta en estos meses en encontrar de fondo siempre un inmesurable cariño escondido en sus palabras, a pesar de lo frías que sonaban en los oídos de los demás, cuando se dirigían hacia Yuffie. Y esta vez, claro, no fue la excepción.

—¡Panquecas aburridas! —bufó de mala gana, sentenciándolo, cruzándose de brazos con un mohín en la cara. Daba la impresión de que no le quedara otra opción más que tragarse aquello con demasiado esfuerzo.

La odié con todo mi ser en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera berrinche? Cloud le había preparado con sus propias manos un delicioso desayuno, que se veía de revista, además, y ella no tenía ni una gota de humildad en su horrible interior para agradecerle el gesto. Ni siquiera tenía que molestarse en ponerle miel encima. Cloud ya lo había hecho por ella.

¿Se imaginaría ella, acaso, lo felíz que me haría a mí poder tener la valiosa oportunidad de comer algo delicioso, preparado con esmero de sus manos, al menos una vez? Claro que no. Era demasiado cabeza hueca para darse cuenta de que el mundo no giraba en torno a ella. Y de que Cloud no le pertenecía, aunque ella creyera lo contrario.

Pero que me extrañaba ya. Todos los días era lo mismo. Yuffie jamás agradecía una sola cosa que Cloud hiciera por ella. Ni una sola. Todo lo que él siempre hacía lo daba por hecho. Y yo tuve que aguantarme, como todos los días, la amargura de ver que no era de otra manera.

—¿Y mi vaso de leche? —volvió a escucharse de ella casi un segundo después, con algo de exigencia, llamando la atención de todos otra vez de nuestros propios platos. Tenía un vaso de cristal vacío en la mano derecha, y lo hacía bailar de un lado a otro mientras lo levantaba de la superficie de madera de la mesa en dirección a Cloud, todo para indicarle a él que no iba llenarse solo.

Mi cara se encendió aún más.

Cloud, que había alcanzado a dar un par de pasos con la intención de llevar el otro plato que cargaba en su palma izquierda al pequeño Denzel, junto a ella, se había girado de nuevo en cuanto le escuchó hablar. En su cara un atisbo de exasperación quiso mostrarse, pero rápidamente pudo ocultarlo un segundo después sin ningún tipo de problema, como casi siempre (Era un experto en eso.) Sus bonitos luceros zarcos tan hechizantes dejaron de mirarla a ella y se posaron en Zack, sentado junto a mí, en el lado opuesto, con una petición silenciosa que él entendió de inmediato, sin necesitar de por medio el uso de palabra alguna. Y yo tuve que saltarme un latido al creer que me miraban a mí por un instante.

Era suficiente que me viera un segundo, para que yo olvidara hasta mi propio nombre. De pronto, olvidé que estaba enojada.

Zack, le arrebató el vaso de inmediato a Yuffie de las manos, con muy poco tacto hay que decirlo. Yuffie era demasiado engreída, y yo sabía que a veces le desagradaba a él tanto como a mí por la actitud de bebé que solía tomar. Lo llenó unos dedos más arriba de la mitad con el líquido blanquecino del cartón de leche que bien había podido tomar ella misma, si hubiera estirado un poco los dedos, pero que ni en un millón de años intentaría nunca tomar por su cuenta. No, para eso estaba siempre Cloud, ¿verdad? O Zack, que era lo mismo en este caso, porque Cloud siempre le obligaba a atender cualquier exigencia que ella tuviera, como si en verdad fuera una princesa. Luego se lo puso en frente, con un golpecito contenido que la mesa tuvo que ahogar, dirigiéndole a Cloud una mirada afilada, que hubiera podido amedrentar a cualquiera.

Yo había escuchado a Zack decirle a Cloud en incontables ocaciones que lo único que conseguiría con la chica al hacer todo por ella, era convertirla en una inútil (Yo, ya creía que lo era, sinceramente.) Pero él nunca lo escuchaba. Y Zack siempre terminaba obedeciéndolo de todos modos cuando le pedía que hiciera algo para ella.

¿Cloud... y Zack habrían peleado por culpa de Yuffie está mañana antes de bajar?, me tuve que preguntar, al poner atención a la mirada llena de intencidad que Cloud le mandaba de vuelta desde donde estaba junto a Denzel. Era obvio que a Cloud no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia como había servido el vaso de leche a su querida Yuffiecita.

Eso me hizo un poco de gracia. Y sé que en mi cara una pequeña sonrisa tímida quedó estampada como fe de ello. A veces a mí mente alocada le gustaba jugar con la idea tonta de que Cloud y Zack eran algo más. Y yo poco podía hacer para eliminarla de ahí. La verdad no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo imaginarmelos. Los dos se veían bien juntos, a mi parecer. Y en estos tiempos modernos todo podía pasar. Muchas veces parecían más una pareja que sólo un par de amigos. Se comportaban siempre tan cercanos que esa impresión terminaban por dar, aunque esa no fuera la intención. Además, trataban los dos a Yuffie siempre como si fuera la pequeña hijita que los dos tenían que cuidar. Cloud era en ocaciones el padre al que le tocaba ser cariñoso y protector, y Zack el que siempre tenía un regaño que gritar. Aunque no siempre seguían ese mismo patrón y terminaban cada dos por tres por cambiar el role.

Cloud fue el primero en apartar la vista de los dos, dejando escapar un resoplido sulfurado por su nariz. Era obvio que la batalla aquí no había terminado para ninguno, y que sólo se disponía a darle él una estratégica demora, para cuando el reloj estuviera mucho más a su favor. Se dió medía vuelta entonces, y sus pasos firmes y decididos lo llevaron de nuevo hasta detrás de la barra del bar, dónde Tifa se encontraba frente a la estufa con todo su afán.

Al ponerle una mejor atención a la vista ensombrecida de Zack , clavada con recelo sobre la espalda de Cloud al fondo, supe que esta vez Yuffie poco tenía que ver. Los pleitos entre ellos por su causa nunca conseguían ser tan intensos, por lo general. No, esta vez, parecía haber una nueva responsable.

Mis ojos azules algo apagados y tristones me lo confirmaron después, cuando cruzaron un segundo de tiempo con unos verdes que refulgian como esmeraldas. Aerith del otro lado, sentada en medio de Barret y Denzel miraba a Zack con una extraña mezcla de abatimiento y culpabilidad, con su aura angelical rodeándole en todo momento. La sonrisa afable, que ya se había vuelto su sello personal, esta vez no apareció para decorar su fino rostro.

¿Ella había tenido algo que ver en el enfado entre los dos hombres? Yo sospeché, con la velocidad de un relámpago, que sí. Supuse, en una sola fracción de momento, al ver el pesar en su verde mirada, que el pequeño favor que Aerith había pedido a Zack la tarde anterior, había llegado a oídos de Cloud, y que había cobrado factura.

No era un secreto para ella lo mucho que a mí me gustaba Cloud. Siempre había sido una mujer muy perceptiva. No pasaba mucho dentro del «séptimo cielo» sin que ella se enterara primero. Y, desde luego, Tifa no había sido muy discreta cuando ella sola había llegado a esa conclusión después de las incontables veces en las que me sorprendiera mirando furtivamente los increíbles rasgos de mi querido Cloud. Aerith había sido la primera a la que se lo había tenido que contar, como ella misma nos había dicho aquella tarde a las dos en el dormitorio, entre brinquitos eufóricos y risitas divertidas compartidas por tres hermanas(Aunque ningúna lo era en realidad.Y yo era la única en esa escena que no estaba para nada contenta, debo aclarar.)

Pero yo también podía ser muy lista a veces, como Aerith. Podía darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Para mí no era indescifrable la razón por la que Cloud y Zack vivían en constante roce desde hace semanas, además de las pequeñas diferencias que surgían entres ellos cuando se trataba de lidiar con la impresentable de Yuffie. A Cloud le interesaba Aerith. Se veía desde el cielo que así era. Pero ella parecía portarse mucho mas receptiva siempre con Zack. Y Zack era alguien bastante importante en la vida de Cloud. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta del problema aquí.

No entendía por qué parecía preferirlo a él, sinceramente. Cloud era mucho mejor partido que Zack. Y era más guapo. Zack era un vago bueno para nada, y Cloud era... era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto No se podía describir de otra manera. Pero a mí me daba una enorme felicidad que así fuera, al fin y al cabo. No soportaría nunca ver a mi adorado Cloud con ella. Ni con nadie más. Él era sólo mío. Mío completamente. Aunque solo en mis sueños pudiera reclamarlo.

Me sentía un poco mal por Cloud, claro. No era agradable para mí saber que sufría por Aerith. Yo lo quería muchísimo, después de todo. Pero podía soportarlo.

Aerith notó que yo la miraba, y entonces, por fin, su bonita sonrisa salió a resplandecer su cara. Yo intenté sonreír para ella también, pero sé que mi esfuerzo sólo se quedó en eso: en un intento. Sabía de sobra que mi sonrisa jamás conseguiría un ínfima parte de la magia que la suya obtenía con tanta naturalidad.

—Shelke, deja de jugar con la comida—oí bastante cerca mío, y yo tuve que girarme para saber quién me llamaba.

Tifa, con dos platos sobre sus palmas, y con una expresión de enfado muy mal fingida, me reprendía por detrás con su tonito de mamá frustrada habitual. No me había dado cuenta que se había acercado. Y, cuando mi vista descendió de nuevo a la comida frente a mí, noté también que no la había probado, y que solo había estado moviéndola de un lado a otro con el tenedor.

—Estos días, no has estado comiendo muy bien —dijo, y yo rodé mi vista ante el inevitable sermón que se aproximaba—. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Tal vez tenga que llevarte a ver al médico.

—¡Sí, llévala, Tifa! —mal habló Yuffie de la nada con un buen trozo masticado de las panquecas, asomándose entre los dientes con cada palabra, y con una expresión burlesca en su fea cara—Tal vez, ahora el doctor descubra por fin porque se quedó enana—soltó Yuffie, intentando ahogar, sin mucho esfuerzo, una risilla burlona

—Yuffie... — reprendió Tifa en un suspiro con demasiada suavidad.

Ahora a mí se había escapado un resoplido malhumorado. Y cuando Tifa pasó a mi lado para poner frente a Zack uno de los platos, deseé tener alguna habilidad especial para poder desaparecer. O poder desasparecerla a ella. A las dos. Me venía bien cualquier opción.

Si Cloud hubiese estado cerca para oír el estúpido comentario de Yuffie, es seguro que un «Basta», dicho con fuerza y autoridad la habría hecho callar de inmediato. Cloud siempre me defendía de sus burlas tontas y constantes, otra razón para adorarlo. Pero no había sido el caso en esta ocasión. Él seguía lejos, allá, cerca del la estufa. Y Yuffie podía seguir riendo por lo bajo porque sabía que Zack no le llamaría la atención en esta ocasión.

Me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera...

—Gracias, Tifa —fué lo único que oí de él, aunque dicho en un tono apagado, nada habitual, en agradecimiento por haberle preparado ella el desayuno. Otro detalle a considerar para saber que Cloud y Zack no estaban en su mejor día está mañana. Pues era siempre Cloud el que se encargaba de alimentarlo.

—Tal vez sea enana, pero al menos yo no soy idiota como tú—dije, envalentonándome. Sabía que a Tifa no iba a parecerle mi contestación. Podía ser ella más dulce que un pastel la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si se trataba de reprenderme a mí, era otra historia. Tifa de verdad se creía mi madre.

—¡Shelke!

—¿Qué dijiste, enana?

—¡Ya! Intentemos comer en paz por una vez, ¿quieren? —gruñó Barret con su voz gruesa desde el extremo—. Siempre están peleando como perros y gatos. ¡Y cansan!

Cloud a lo lejos, alertado por la llamada de atención del hombre grande, giró medio cuerpo para ver qué pasaba. Yo concentré toda mi atención como una centella en mi plato, ligeramente avergonzada. No iba a darle el gusto a la odiosa de Yuffie de que él viera que iniciaba otra pelea con ella. Yo era cientos de veces mejor que esa idiota.

* * *

Los siguientes minutos pasaron sin ningún otro incidente importante que pudiera notar. Y Cloud regresó a la mesa con todos nosotros. Tan guapo, tan altivo como siempre, tan jodidamente precioso. Me reí ante eso (internamente, obvio). Tifa se hubiera escandalizado si se me hubiera ocurrido decir esa palabra en voz alta. Aunque ella también pensara que tenía razón. Cloud no le era nada indiferente, yo podía darme cuenta de todas las miraditas que le lanzaba cuando estaba muy segura de que él no podía verla.

—Date prisa —le dijo Cloud a Yuffie, con su voz tan propia, tan serena siempre, sentado a su costado, girando la cabeza hacia su dirección. Y yo no tuve problemas en imaginarme que tenía el porte de un principe, no de un rey—. Ya tenemos que irnos.

—¡¿Quieres que vaya contigo?! —levantó ella la voz, chillándole como un cerdo apunto de entrar al matadero casi en el oído, como si ir con él le suponiera un enorme sacrificio.

No era así, yo lo sabía. Cada que Yuffie salía con él a realizar alguna entrega, terminaba obligándolo a comprarle un montón de chucherías. Dulces y babosadas de todo tipo que terminaba olvidando por todos lados nada más llegaba al bar. Estaba bastante segura que todo los guiles que terminaba gastando en ella superaban por el doble cualquier cantidad que él fuera a ganar con el servicio de entregas que brindaba. Pero Cloud siempre se empeñaba en que ella lo acompañara cada que podía llevarla consigo. Y yo no podía hacer más que preguntarme ¿por qué?, super enojada.

Tonta Yuffie, pensé. No se daría nunca cuenta de la enorme fortuna que tenía de que Cloud quisiera que lo acompañara. Se subiría a Fenrir, a su espalda, y tendría el pretexto perfecto para abrazarle desde atrás. Yo seria capaz, incluso, de seguirlo al trote si con eso pudiera estar más tiempo junto a él. Y jamás me atrevería a pedirle nada.

La vida no era justa. Mí vida no era justa, simplemente, pensé con tristeza.

Cloud no le respondió. Nunca lo hacía cuando ella le preguntaba aquello. A Yuffie solo le bastaba que le dirigiera una de sus preciosas miradas de hielo para que terminara bajando los hombros derrotada y aceptara su decisión. Y fue exactamente lo que pasó, después de que se le torciera el gesto por haber estado a punto de perder la audición por el aullido.

Incluso así, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, Cloud podía verse increíble para mí. No existía nada en este mundo que pudiera hacerme cambiar de parecer.

El era tan guapo, tan increíble, y yo vivía perdidamente enamorada de él... y odiando a Yuffie por toda la buena fortuna de la que era no era merecedora.

**Continuará...**


	2. prólogo parte II

**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**Notas de la autora: **Estás líneas son para ofrecer una disculpa por el prólogo kilométrico, que además está dividido en tres partes. Dos ya publicadas, y una más en caminó, que descenlaza en el motivo que da el summary para dar comienzo a la historia. La petición de Cloud a Shelke para que intente ser amiga de Yuffie. Pero es que en verdad, me ha sido imposible hacerlo mucho más corto. Simplemente me enrollo más de la cuenta al escribir. Aún así, espero que les guste y pasen un rato agradable leyendo esto, que yo si me lo paso bien escribiendo. Me funciona como una especie de terapia, XD.

También aclaro que me he tomado libertades creativas en cuanto a algunos personajes, y pido perdón si alguno les parece muy Ooc, y también por las faltas de ortografía y cosas por el estilo. Tengan en mente que no soy una escritora muy buena, no soy profesional, y que a veces peco demasiado de plasmar la propia visión que yo tengo del mundo.

**Sentimientos de una niña.**

**Prólogo parte 2.**

—Ya es muy tarde...

Aquello había escapado de mi boca como un suspiro. Y el tono había ido cargado de anhelo. Mi intención no había sido nunca la de que se escuchara, pero poco me había parado a calcular las distancias que nos separaban a mí y a Tifa cuando fuí a dejar a la barra una bandeja de platos y vasos vacios, dejados por algunos clientes que se marchaban ya.

Ella me oyó. Fuerte y claro.Y yo no pude hacer nada para evitar que una nueva conversación surgiera entre las dos. Por mucho que las detestara.

—¿Para cerrar? —escuhé de ella en una pregunta dulzona—. Creo que falta un buen rato para eso, Shelke.

Mis ojos no dejaron de mirar el reloj que llevaba años puesto en la pared, al lado de las escaleras, para mirar a Tifa y la sonrisa cargada con buen humor que seguramente esbozaba su rostro siempre gentil. Mi atención se encontraba atrapada por completo por las manecillas que marcaban ya las ocho con diez.

Seguramente, afuera, poco rastro quedaba ya del sol. Las farolas de la calle llevarian buen rato encendidas, anunciando que la noche caería pronto.

Era cierto. Tifa tenía toda la razón. Faltaban horas para el cierre del bar. Se cerraba siempre bastante tarde. Entrados a la medianoche. Pero no era a eso a lo que yo me refería cuando lancé aquel comentario al aire.

A mí no me importaba a qué hora se le diera la gana cerrar a ella su cada vez más "exitoso" negocio. Podría abrir por siempre, o dejar el letrero de «cerrado» toda la eternidad, que a mí me daba exactamente igual.

Eran otros motivos los que a mí me habían hecho preocupar por el correr de las horas. Eran otras mis razones para desesperarme de que siguieran avanzando: Cloud, claro está.

Había pasado ya un mundo de tiempo desde la mañana, y aún seguía sin poder mirarlo de nuevo. No había vuelto a casa desde que saliera con Yuffie. Y estaba comenzando impacientarme.

¿Dónde estarían? No era nada habitual que tardaran tanto en volver. Nunca tardaban tanto.

—¿Ya estás cansada? —La voz suave y saturada de ternura de Tifa se volvió a escuchar. Y yo noté una chispa de gracia asomarse detrás—. Porque puedo darte un descanso de díez minutos. Aunque claro, te lo descontaría de tu paga —Eso había salido con la intención de sonar chistoso, un comentario agradable, lo sabía, pero no me había causado ninguna gracia escucharla. Seguramente, hasta me había guiñado uno de sus bonitos ojos color carmesí, esperando a que yo la viera cuando me girara. Quien sabe. No quise comprobarlo. Seguí pendiente del reloj, como si verlo fuera lo más importante del mundo. Y para mí, en esos momentos, lo era. No había nada que lo fuera más.

Tifa no me pagaba nada por las horas que yo le solía ayudar en las tardes después de la escuela, por supuesto. Ni un sólo guil. Supongo que bastante agradecida tenía yo ya que estar, ¿verdad? La mujer se encargaba de mí todo el tiempo. Y en todo aspecto. Me vestía y me alimentaba. Y me cuidaba cuando estaba enferma. Y no soltaba una sola queja jamás, a pesar de que a veces los cheques que Shalua enviaba cada mes para mi manutención se terminaran por retrasar. Bueno, y tampoco es que yo le ayudara mucho, a decir verdad. Siendo sincera, ni siquiera lo hacía nunca con buen humor. Mi trabajo en el bar dejaba mucho que desear.

Y es que odiaba tener que ayudarla, tenía que admitirlo. Y ella lo sabía. No había sido nunca un secreto.

La mujer sólo conseguía que le hechara una mano con las tareas del bar ahora, sin hacer rabietas como antes, solo por la ayuda que había conseguido sin buscarla un buen día de cierto rubio precioso a mis ojos, cuando él había hecho el comentario de que debía sentirse muy agradecida de tener a una niña tan comedida como yo, siempre dispuesta a ayudarla con las labores.

Claro, Cloud había dicho aquello ignorando, por supuesto, que yo odiaba tener que hacerlo. Mi cara cuando él me veía trabajando en el bar, podía esconder perfectamente la hiel amarga de mi barriga que amenazaba siempre con escaparseme a borbotones.

Y aunque la palabra «niña», salida de sus labios me había dolido como ninguna otra cosa en la vida, me había visto obligada por el genuino deseo de mi corazón de querer seguir impresionándolo.

Cada que Tifa me pedía que la ayudase con las tareas del bar, yo no replicaba... tanto. Y menos si él estába presente para escucharnos.

No me importaba que tuviera que pasar horas en el bar limpiando mesas, barriendo pisos o fregando platos, si con eso conseguía que me viera haciéndolo al menos unos cuantos segundos, cuando regresaba de sus entregas y pasaba a toda prisa escaleras arriba, y así ayudara a reforzar la idea de que creyera que era mejor que Yuffie.

Que lo era. Y por mucho.

Sé de buena fuente (Zack), que Cloud ni siquiera conseguía que esa odiosa levantara del suelo una sola prenda de toda la ropa que ella misma iba tirando por todas partes en la habitación, a lo largo del día (En eso, no existía competencia entre las dos. Yo era muy ordenada con mis cosas).

Mi vista se apartó del reloj entonces, y se clavó en ella con el ceño más que fruncido. Me molestaba mucho que Tifa me tratara como a una niñita pequeña. A veces llegaba a creer que para ella no había diferencia entre Marlene, la hija adoptiva de Barret, y yo. Y eso me hartaba. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que Cloud dejara de mirarme como a una chiquilla, si ella no dejaba de hablarme como si fuera un bebé, importándole un reverendo rábano si él estaba cerca o no para mirarnos y escucharnos?

Tifa era odiosa. Lo creía en verdad.

—No estoy cansada —dije. El sonido de mi voz salió con brusquedad. A veces sentía que no me encontraba de humor para escucharla. Casi todos los días, últimamente—. Es sólo que... Cloud... Ya es algo tarde y aún no vuelve, ¿no crees?—sé que a mi voz se le escuchó un deje desesperado, pero no me importó. Era Tifa, después de todo. Ya sabía ella que pasaba las horas esperando a que Cloud regresara a casa entre entrega y entrega.

—¡Ah, era eso! —Fingió ella que recién se daba cuenta. Estaba bastante segura que sabía desde un principio de que hablaba.

A Tifa se le daba bastante bien anticiparse a cualquier cosa que me pasara por la cabeza. Me leía como un libro abierto, según me había dicho con orgullo más de una vez.

–Pues Aerith y Zack tampoco han vuelto desde que salieron de casa. ¿No crees que también es tarde para que ellos no vuelvan?—Tifa levantó una de sus cejas, y su cara me mostró una sonrisa traviesa. Su enorme pecho recargó todo su peso sobre la barra cuando se acercó mucho más a mí, con una expresión mas divertida que antes–. Pero no te he escuchado preguntar por ninguno, ni una sola vez. Y por Cloud ya es la tercera en menos de una hora.

Normal. A mí no me importaba dónde estaban esos dos, o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Ya lo sabía. Estaban juntos, y perdían el tiempo intentando vender el montón de flores que Aerith cultivaba. Pero Cloud era diferente. Él sí que me importaba. Me importaba mucho. Para mí lo era todo. Mi mundo entero. Y cada minuto que pasaba sin verlo era horroso, simplemente. Insoportable, al completo. Y además, la incertidumbre de no saber qué estaba haciendo justo ahora, fuera de casa tan tarde, con Yuffie con él todo el tiempo pegada como lapa, me estaba carcomiendo. Si ponía un poquito de atención, podía sentir como la sangre de mi cuerpo amenazaba con hervir a causa de la envidia que sentía.

Porque sí, teníamos que admitirlo, aquella sensación poco placentera que llevaba horas viajando libremente por todo mi cuerpo, era envidia. Ninguna otra cosa. Pura y corrosiva envidia.

¡Esa idiota había pasado todo un día junto a Cloud! ¡No era justo! ¡No lo era!

Antes de que pudiera decirle todo lo poco que me importaban ellos (Zack y Aerith), el ruido de una motocicleta a lo lejos se escuchó acercándose al local. Y yo sentí como si el cielo hubiese estado escuchando mi súplicas al fin, y las atendiera, después de haberlas ignorado cruelmente. Y lo agradecí sinceramente. Ése era el sonido inconfundible de Fenrir. Cloud había llegado ya.

El mundo recobró todo su color de repente, junto con todos sus sonidos de felicidad.

Una cabeza castaña me pasó como un borrón por un costado, pero yo no tuve problemas en reconocer que había sido Denzel, que corría a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Y tampoco me hice líos para tardar más de dos segundos en hacer reaccionar a mi pies para ir detrás del niño, igual de dispuesta y entusiasmada que él de poder recibir a quien recién llegaba.

—¡Es Cloud! —dije toda radiante mientras corría, dejando a Tifa donde estaba con la palabra en la boca. Me había importado tan poquito dejarle hablando sola, que estaba segura que una moneda de un Guil aplastado, tirada por el suelo maltratado del bar, podría competir con ella por mi atención en estos momentos.

—¡Shelke! —escuché que me llamaba con desapruebo desde el otro lado de la barra. Pero a mí no me importó en absoluto, como dije. Mis pies no se detuvieron ante nada, pero ante nada, hasta que estuvieron fuera del local, lejos de ella y justo detrás de Denzel, cuando me di cuenta que se había detenido.

Estuve a poco de estamparme de lleno contra el chiquillo.

El viento fresco me golpeó suavemente la cara al salir al exterior. Y me dí cuenta que la noche había caído en su totalidad al fin el tiempo que había estado hablando con Tifa.

—¡Cloud! —gritó el niño, no queriendo hacer nada para esconder lo contento que estaba de verlo, y terminó de bajar los escalones de la entrada entre brincos para llegar más rápido hasta él y abrazarlo con demasiada efusividad, antes incluso, de que el hombre quisiera hacer el intento de bajar de la motocicleta.

Me hubiera gustado poder hacer lo mismo. Habría matado por poder hacer lo mismo, me dije convencida. Denzel abusaba de la suerte que yo jamás tendría, pensé con disgusto.

Los celos que brotaban de mi corazón hacía Denzel cuando lo veía acercarse a Cloud, y lo abrazaba de esa manera como hacía ahora, no eran tan habituales, ni llevaban ni de chiste la misma magnitud que la que solía dirigir hacía Yuffie todo el tiempo. Si bien Yuffie no corría jamás con la intención de abrazar a Cloud, como había hecho el niño, si hacía un montón de cosas más para recordarme (aunque claro, sin ser conciente, creo) que ella podía tener mucho más contacto físico con él del que yo pudiera soñar en díez vidas.

Pero en fin, el niño era muy diferente a esa tarada, completamente. Y a mí me agradaba muchísimo más.

A Yuffie no la soportaba. Ella era una retrasada, en toda regla. Poco se enteraba de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, yo me daba cuenta. Todo mundo tenía que explicarle siempre con peras y manzanas lo que ocurría, si era posible. Y aún así, era probable que no se enterara todavía. Por eso estaba segura de que ella no conocía mis sentimientos por Cloud. Por eso, y porque que había hecho jurar a Tifa y Aerith de que no le dirían nunca a nadie, así las interrogaran con amenaza de tortura. Sobre todo, si existía el riesgo de que la sopenca de Yuffie estuviera cerca de ahí para oír.

No quería ni pensar qué pasaría si ella se enterara. Tal vez corriera a decírselo, a Cloud, muerta de la risa, muy dispuesta a dejarme en claro lo tonta que era por fijarme en un adulto que ni siquiera reparaba en mí. Al menos, no de la forma en que yo anhelaba.

Ella no se tocaría el corazón para humillarme, estaba segura.

La fuerza que había aplicado Denzel a su pequeña muestra de afecto hacia Cloud, logró desestabilizar un poco a Fenrir. Y si no hubiese sido por lo rápidos reflejos de mi querido rubio, que logró controlarla a tiempo, es seguro que con el peso de su dos ocupantes aún arriba de ella, hubiera sido suficiente para tirarla al suelo.

—¡Wow! —chilló Yuffie, abrazándose más a la espalda de Cloud, en un intento de no caer. Pegándose a él como si fuera una garrapata, más bien. Una fea y asquerosa garrapata.

La temperatura de mi cara se elevó a niveles peligrosos al verla hacer aquello con descaro, como si eso fuera de lo más normal. Y mis manos se cerraron con fuerza hasta que se convirtieron en puños. Me hice daño en las palmas cuando me clavé en ellas las uñas, olvidando por completo ya la felicidad que me había hecho sentir ver llegar a Cloud a casa. Pero no sentí dolor.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa idiota a abrazarlo así como si nada?

Cloud no sé quejó ni un poco de su asfixiante agarre, y yo detesté a Yuffie más por eso. La detesté y la maldijé en mi interior mil veces.

¿Por qué Cloud siempre le permitía que ella tuviera esa clase de contacto con él? ¿Por qué jamás le llamaba la atención si se le acercaba tanto y lo tocaba? ¿Es que acaso a él le agradaba que lo hiciera? ¿Le agradaba que ella estuviera siempre tan cerca suyo?

No podía ser, ¿o sí? Por supuesto..., por supuesto que.. era así. No importaba que eso me dolería mucho. Era así... Tenía que admitirlo, aunque no me gustara y me lastimara. Era así...

Yo ya sabía que Cloud quería mucho a Yuffie. No era ninguna tonta, y tampoco estaba ciega. Desde que los dos comenzaron a vivir bajo el techo del «Séptimo cielo» me había percatado de lo importante que era ella para él. Y de lo cariñoso que podía llegar a mostrarse con ella, a pesar de lo mal que ese engendro de niña siempre se portaba. Cloud le demostraba su afecto siempre, a su manera, claro. No importaba mucho en realidad que fuera la peor estudiante del planeta, y que siempre llegara a casa con las peores calificaciones del mundo entero, Cloud la quería un montón, y siempre se lo demostraba, a su estilo, por supuesto. Por eso no había duda para mí. Yuffie era como su hermanita, después todo. No. Yuffie ERA su hermanita, y había tenído que cuidarla desde siempre. Obvio, tenía que quererla. Pero aun así, aceptar esa idea no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Y a mi mente le gustaba crear realidades alternas donde él no la soportaba para nada. Donde no toleraba su cercanía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Donde tenía que lidiar con ella a causa de la obligación que le ataba para con ella. Ahí, yo podía deleitarme con la imagen preciosa que mi cerebro me regalaba, en donde él la despreciaba.

Yuffie era el ser más insoportable sobre la tierra. Era un demonio. Un demonio egoísta y horrible. Y los demonios no se merecían el cariño de los ángeles, ¿verdad? Y pues eso era justo lo que Cloud era para mí. Un ángel. Un ser divino y perfecto. No podían culparme por fantasear con algo semejante.

—Denzel, cuidado —dijo Cloud, palmeando con una de sus manos la pequeña espalda del chiquillo, para mostrarle que también se alegraba verlo.

Aquello ni de lejos había sonado a un regaño. No. Cloud jamás levantaba la voz cuando tenía que dirigirla hacia el menor. Nunca lo necesitaba. Como dije, Denzel era muy diferente a Yuffie. El niño siempre obedecía todo lo que él tuviera que decir. Todo el tiempo.

Denzel al igual que yo idolatraba a Cloud.

No lo culpaba. Yo entendía bien porqué. Cloud era magnífico. El mejor de todos.

—¡¿A dónde fueron?! ¡¿Me trajiste algo?! –preguntó el niño, ilusionado. Y sé que sus ojos consiguieron un brillo especial ante la posibilidad.

Y ahí fue que, de la nada, sin esperarlo siquiera, a causa de aquella pregunta tan inocente que Denzel hiciera con su vocecita aún de niño, que el mundo se tornó mucho más bello para mí, y el enojo para con Yuffie se hizo distante, muy distante. Una ligera sonrisa se había hecho presente en el rostro de Cloud. Ligera. Pequeñita. Casi imperceptible a ojos poco entrenados para apreciarla cuando llegara, pero no para los míos, que vivían siempre atentos a cualquier mueca o gesto que hiciera su persona. Una sonrisa que poseía toda la magia del mundo entero.

Estuve en deuda de por vida con el pequeño Denzel por lograr aquello. Cloud se veía mucho más bello cuando sonreía, estuve convencida. Ningún principe, de ninguna tonta historia de amor, o ningún artista del momento, de esos que salen en las revistas o en la tele, se vería tan maravilloso como se veía él justo ahora, lo supe en ese momento.

Mi corazón peligro. Estuvo a punto de derretirse ante esa imagen tan maravillosa que Cloud me regalaba sin saber. Y le dí la orden a mi cerebro de manera veloz de que la guardara en mi memoria por el resto de mis días, como un tesoro de valor incalculable.

—Trajimos cosas, sí. Pero la mayoría son para mí —contestó en su lugar Yuffie, con su tontito siempre creído, que era como su sello ya, bajándose por fin de la motocicleta, y apartando su asqueroso ser de mi preciado y perfecto Cloud de una buena vez—. Cloud, dame a mi bebé —pidió, en una orden grosera y petulante, como siempre, interponiéndose entre el niño y él, consiguiendo que la respuesta de Cloud a la pregunta de Denzel quedara en el aire.

«¿Su bebé?», me pregunté, queriendo saber de qué tontería estaba hablando ahora.

No sabía si Yuffie lo hacía a conciencia o no, pero a mí me daba siempre la impresión de que no toleraba para nada la idea de que Cloud le prestara más de dos segundos su atención a nadie que no fuera ella misma. Cada que a Cloud se le ocurría fijarse en el chiquillo, ella no tardaba mucho en querer recordarle que ella estaba ahí, y que era más importante. Era una niña super mimada y consentida, lo creía en verdad. Era tan tonta. A veces, incluso, la veía interrumpiendo de la nada con boberías que no venían a cuento, las charlas entre Zack y Cloud, cansada de esperar que ninguno, sobretodo Cloud, le prestara la atención suficiente, que creía siempre merecer.

Seguramente, no debía haber lidiado jamás en su vida con el planteamiento de que todo lo que hiciera Cloud no girara entorno ella. Eso debía ser. Ella debía creer a ciegas que sí que era así. Debía creer que Cloud le pertenecía en todo aspecto. O así había tenido que ser, al menos, hasta que Denzel apareciera como su rival, supuse. Cloud siempre se sacaba el tiempo suficiente para no pasar de largo nunca al niño.

Me alegraba a montones que eso fuera así. De los dos, quien se merecía más el cariño y la atención de Cloud, era sin duda, ese niño.

Ante su nada amable petición, él abrió uno de los compartimentos ocultos de Fenrir, y saco de él una cosa esponjosa y amarilla, sin plantearse para nada la posibilidad de llamarle la atención por hablarle de semejante manera. Tifa no se lo hubiera pensado mucho para reprenderme, si se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza a mí faltarle a ella al respecto de manera tan desfachatada, pensé enojada para con Yuffie otra vez. Pero Cloud no era Tifa, y Yuffie no era yo. Y los dos creían en formas muy distintas de educarnos a cada una.

La chica no tardó ni un segundo en arrebátarle aquella cosa de las manos, y luego la estrechó contra su pecho, como si llevara queriéndolo de toda la vida.

¿Una mascota? ¿Un peluche? No podía ver bien desde dónde estaba qué era, la idiota seguía dándome la espalda. Pero fuera lo que fuera, solo podía ser una cosa en realidad: un regalo dado sin justificación. Algún presente comprado para ella, con mucho esfuerzo y dinero, sin ningún motivo real de fondo, cómo siempre.

La tristeza se hizo presente en mi rostro otra vez.

Sin duda, ella lo había obligado a comprarle aquello, y un montón de tonterías más, que seguramente Cloud no tardaría en sacar de Fenrir también para dárselos, en recompensa por haber tenido que hacerla acompañarlo en sus entregas. Siempre era igual.

Yuffie era el ser más odioso del todo el universo. Y cuando se alejó de Cloud, y se acercó a mí con su caminar presumido y su sonrisa de fanfarronería permanente, con su estúpido regalo entre lo brazos, ése, que mientras se acercaba a mí podía distinguir mejor que tenía la ridícula forma de un Chocobo bebé, yo no pude evitar desear fulminarla con la mirada.

Ella no se merecía nada. Nada. Y siempre lo obtenía todo...

—Muévete, enana —me dijo—. Voy a pasar, ¿que no ves?

«Yo no soy Cloud. Ni tampoco Zack. No tengo que obedecerte, idiota. Tú no eres una princesa de verdad. No tenemos que tratarte como tal», las palabras en mi mente vinieron a mi sin fin en forma de insultos. Había tanto que quería decirle de verdad a la cara.

Por dentro mio un remolino de bilis viajó con libertad.

Había suficiente espacio para que ella me rodeara y entrara al bar sin problemas, pero debía demostrarme a mí y al mundo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, ¿verdad?

Aparté la vista de ella un segundo, y la dirigí hacía Cloud, más al fondo, que estaba ya entretenido sacando las demás cosas de Fenrir, y dándole algo al pequeño Denzel en las manos, ajeno completamente a lo que su engreída princesa se le diera la gana siempre soltar de boca.

No quería dejarla pasar. No quería mostrarle que podía pasar por encima mío fácilmente. Pero Cloud estaba muy cerca para oír lo que sea que yo fuera a contestarle. Y con mi suerte... No me importaba lo que Yuffie pensara de mí, pero Cloud...

Estuve a punto de hacerme a un lado, con un bufido de pura frustración, eso sí, pero antes de que mis pies hicieran el intento de seguir la orden dada a regañadientes por mi cerebro, algo llamó la atención de Yuffie a unos metros lejos de nosotros, y yo dejé de importarle.

—¡Zack! —gritó ella, como una niñita de cuatro años, feliz de ver a su padre llegar a casa por fin. Y dió media vuelta y hecho a correr.

Zack y Aerith se acercaban al bar, juntos. Noté que ella traía una expresión más bien apagada, no muy propia de su personalidad. Las ventas de las flores no irían bien, supuse. Y lo corroboré al prestar atención y darme cuenta que su linda canastita venía igual de llena que cuando había salido del bar esta mañana. Zack por otra parte parecía haber recuperado ya su semblante alegre y bonachón de siempre. Seguramente, había olvidado ya el enojo para con Cloud de hacía unas horas.

—¡Mira! ¿No está lindo? —le preguntó Yuffie entre risitas, poniéndose en su camino y haciéndole detener los pasos.

—Sí, muy lindo. ¿Quién es este muchacho? —le contestó él, igual de feliz que ella, no perdiendo tiempo en acariciarle la cabeza rellena de algodón al muñeco, como si se tratara de un ser real.

Ahora lo veía claro, Cloud no era el único responsable de que Yuffie fuera odiosa, como decían los demás. Zack había sembrado mucho de él mismo en ella también, lo supe. La trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña, en igual medida a como lo hacía Cloud. Siempre que no estuviera molesto con ella, claro. E igual que Cloud la consentía en sus caprichos estúpidos la mayoría de las veces. Él era el encargado de conseguirle siempre un poco más de tiempo para que pudiera quedarse a ver la televisión, por las noches, cuando Cloud venía y le decía que era ya hora de ir a dormir. O el que abogaba por ella para hacer que él no la obligara a comerse las verduras que no le gustaban.

Me molesté con Zack también, por tratarla bien.

¿No sé daba cuenta que él hacía equipo perfecto con Cloud para criar un monstruo? ¿Que junto con él había formado un ser humano horrible y detestable, que solo pensaba en sí mismo? ¿No lo veía? Había ayudado a Cloud con los años a convertir a Yuffie en una niña horrible y petulante.

A diferencia de mí, a Yuffie le agradaba esa clase de atención. Le agradaba que sus dos "papás" la consintieran todo el tiempo que pudieran y quisieran. Y que la trataran como a una niña, una niña retrasada, pensaba yo.

Por eso era una tonta.

—Se llama Chocobito — le explicó ella, con una sonrisa muy grande, y después de recibir un tonto «¡Hola, Chocobito!», como respuesta de Zack, siguió hablando:—. Es mi regalo de pre-cumpleaños.

¿Pre-cumpleaños? ¿Qué estupidez estaba diciendo ahora? No existía tal cosa. Bueno..., para Yuffie sí que podía existir cualquier cosa. Ella haría que existiera, si se le daba la gana.

—¿De pre...pre-cumpleaños? —balbuceó torpemente Zack por un momento, juntando el ceño, como si no supiera a qué se refería la chica. Pero no le duró mucho el gesto, al otro momento recordó algo, y se dió una palmada en la frente como si hubiese sido él más tonto del mundo por haberlo olvidado en primer lugar—. ¡Claro! En unos días es tu cumpleaños, es cierto.

—¿Ah, enserio, Yuffie? —se unió a la plática Aerith, mostrándose felíz por aquella noticia que no le concernia—. ¡Qué bien!

—¿Adivina a dónde me va a llevar Cloud? —la ignoró por completo Yuffie, no sé si a propósito.

Zack se puso el índice de la mano derecha sobre los labios, en su pose para pensar. Se veía algo chistoso haciendo eso. Pero no dió con la respuesta.

—¡A Gold Saucer! —gritó ella, no pudiendo controlar ya la emoción. Parecía que llevaba todo el tiempo queriéndoselo contar.

—¡¿No?! ¿Iremos a Gold Saucer! —se unió él en otro gritó super escandaloso, al tiempo que chocaba las palmas entre sí y dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada después—. ¡Estupendo! Me voy a subir a todos los juegos, ya verás —sentenció de lo más alegre.

—¡Sí, yo también! —chilló feliz Yuffie junto con él, dando saltitos.

Por estar perdiendo mi tiempo con esos bobos, había dejado de prestar atención a lo verdaderamente importante para mí. Y por eso casi me muero de un infarto como consecuencia del sobresalto que me causó tener a Cloud tan cerca mío, cuando me di cuenta al fin que estaba ya casi a mi lado, muy dispuesto a entrar ya al bar.

Denzel iba a su lado, preguntándole si era verdad lo que Yuffie decía sobre el parque de atracciones, y sí les dejaría él comer un montón de algodón de azúcar cuando fueran, aunque después lo vomitaran todo, no sé, no le presté mucho de mi atención al niño. Estaba totalmente eclipsado a mis sentidos.

—Shelke —me dijo a modo de saludo, y a mi me pareció que mi nombre le salía de la garganta como un ronroneo increíblemente sexy. Y casi me muero, parada justo ahí, a su lado, solo por escucharlo.

—C-c-cloud —conseguí decir su nombre a duras penas, pero no me sentí menos boba por lograrlo. Jamás podía comportarme normalmente si él hablaba conmigo —, q-que bueno... que e-estás aquí... en casa... ya.

Cloud no me dijo nada más, solo me tendió algo, y yo torpemente se lo recibí en mis manos temblorosas, muy, muy nerviosa de tenerlo así de cerquita. Tan cerquita que podía olerlo. Olía tan bien... Luego entró al bar, seguido del chiquillo, sin prestarle atención a nada más, ni a mí, ni a Aerith, ni a Zack. Ni siquiera a su preciada Yuffie, que en estos momentos le preguntaba al hombre que regalo le daría él.

—Yuffie, nena, el regalo viene de parte de los dos, obviamente. Es tanto de Cloud como mío, ya sabes. ¿Tienes idea de cuánta pasta nos va a costar todo? Un ojo de la cara, te lo aseguro — oí que le contestaba con toda naturalidad, en la lejanía, muy fresco él, a pesar de que hacía solo segundos que acabara de acordase que Yuffie estaba cerca de cumplir años.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que Cloud no le había pedido opinión a la hora de escoger ni el sitio ni el monto destinado para el obsequio. Y que tampoco se esperaba que pusiera él un sólo quinto para ello. Zack estaba desempleado, y el único trabajo que hacía era contestarle las llamadas a Cloud, a veces. Pero yo no quise poner más a atención, estaba bastante entretenida, admirando con emoción mi propio regalo entre las manos: un caramelo. El caramelo que Cloud me habia dado antes de que entrara. Era de fresa, como siempre, y era perfecto también, como el estúpido Chocobito de yuffie. Y no me lo comería jamás, como no me había comido a los otros tampoco. Iría juntó a los demás, a descansar dentro de uno de mis cajones en mi habitación, resguardado para siempre como un tesoro.

Lo apretujé con todo el cariño contra mi pecho. Y luego giré en redondo, decidída a entrar nuevamente al bar.

Quería seguir viendo a Cloud...


End file.
